


【藕饼】不一样的华盖星君？

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 42





	【藕饼】不一样的华盖星君？

【藕饼】不一样的华盖星君？

众所周知，威灵显赫大将军在没有恢复记忆之前，是位冷淡孤僻的天神，虽然和黄天化、雷震子以及杨戬的关系不错，但这都无法抹除其他仙君对他从始至终都带着杀伐之气的印象；至于华盖星君，是位龙族美人，意外的不爱金银，穿得很朴素，对谁都温润地像块暖玉，脾气好又极有耐心，待人礼数周全，可大家都莫名觉得这位星君身上有股清冷疏离的气息，眉间隐有化不开的愁绪，住得地方又远，就算平日里见到他，也只是一块养眼的背景板。  
这些只是千年来大家对那两位故步自封的印象，但在那位大将军记忆封印被一只魇破开之后，这两位便完全变了个样。  
……不过其实表面上来看似乎没什么变化，也只有他们两位凑在一起时，大家才会看到两位不为人知的一面。  
比如说，这位孤僻的大将军其实本质上是个小孩子，脾气别扭地要死，还特别喜欢黏着华盖星君，连走个路都不肯好好走。风火轮不好吗？非要当什么连体婴儿……而且大将军是不是应该跟天帝招呼一声换个大一点的莲台，不然他那莲台根本坐不下两个人。  
华盖星君抱起来很轻是没错，但是大将军有没有考虑过莲台的感受？  
莲台哭哭，莲台委屈。  
至于华盖星君，先前那些清冷疏离的气息反而散了，眉间的愁绪消失了，也愿意同别人多说几句话了。听说在与大将军冰释前嫌之前其实有不少仙君暗恋过他，在传出大将军对星君用强的那会儿，据说八谷星君还上门提亲了呢！  
……不过被大将军给打出去了。脸倒是没破相，聘礼被扔在星尘之中，据说大部分都收不回来了。  
各路仙家其实对这两位封神前的事情略有耳闻，不过早就被以讹传讹传得面目全非，至于真实如何，也只有他们彼此才知道了。  
但好在是，两位最终也能走到一起。  
也有仙君提出过这样的疑问：都说龙族多情，一生会有很多伴侣，而天神不生不灭，只会陨落，在看不见尽头的一生之中，这位华盖星君难道就不会生出二心吗？  
这个疑问很快就被否决了。华盖星君独自喜欢一人了千年，忍着抽筋之痛隐忍那么久，怎么说也是刻骨铭心的感情了吧，以后怎么可能会有二心？  
换作是威灵显赫大将军那就更不可能了，看他那股像老母鸡护鸡崽的劲儿，有人要是想靠近星君一步，就一副要杀人的模样，大老远都能闻到挥之不去的醋味儿。  
曾有位仙君曾经不小心误入过华盖星君值守的区域，老远就看到在漫天黯淡的星辰之中浮着一座有些古旧的亭子，亭子不大，约莫可以容纳五至六人。亭中散着几个蒲团，被横七竖八遗弃在一旁，取而代之的是一块兽皮制成的坐垫，坐垫前摆放着一个汉白玉制成的矮几，矮几上则放着一摞书籍、华盖星君每日都要服用的丹药、燃着安玄香的器皿、一套茶具、几个摆放着鲜嫩水灵水果的果盘、以及几小碟糕点。  
威灵显赫大将军似乎那日没有要事，便坐在坐垫上将华盖星君圈在怀里。他熟练地将果盘里的葡萄剥皮，又剔除了里面的核，喂到华盖星君的嘴边，华盖星君则一边看书一边就着他的手把葡萄吃了。  
此刻的大将军竟是耐心极了，他剥得很慢，似乎是怕有核没被剥去，仔细检查过之后才喂给华盖星君。就这样，连着几颗下去后，华盖星君忽然放下手里的书，叼着葡萄转了身，仰头喂给大将军后，交换了一个黏糊又带着葡萄甜味儿的亲吻，这才分开。  
两人就这样默默看了一会儿彼此，忽然相视一笑，又回到刚才的状态——华盖星君懒洋洋地窝进了大将军的怀里，继续看起了书；大将军则不再剥葡萄了，反而三心二意搂着星君入了定，开始修炼了起来。  
一个看书，另一个修炼，互不打扰。看似彼此之间没有任何的言语，但只要一个眼神自然也了然于心了，这样平淡又甜蜜的互动，就算万年不朽也并不让人感到意外吧？  
本应该曲折蜿蜒、基调悲春伤秋的故事峰回路转，终于奔向了大多数人愿意见到的美好结局，威灵显赫大将军和华盖星君也在一年之后，正式成了亲，三个月之后，又在一小股和离的传闻后，迎来了华盖星君有了小星君的消息。  
该消息的源头本质上是太上老君，实际上是嫦娥。  
嫦娥确实在外闲逛时听到了头顶路过的大将军和星君噎死人不偿命的狗粮之语，接着又去太上老君那儿索要美颜丹时，听到太上老君和药童正在说话，说什么华盖星君怀了两，还确定了是对龙凤胎。于是，嫦娥为报被塞狗粮之仇，开始散播华盖星君怀了龙凤胎的消息。  
很快，全天界都知道了。

而哪吒，倒是不太愁那个传闻的来源真假，一来是他的确不知道到底是不是真的，二来是敖丙的性情出现了一点儿变化……也不是一点儿，倒是挺多的。  
嗯……敖丙开始变得非常黏人。  
虽、虽然哪吒很受用没错啦，甚至恨不得以后的敖丙也像现在这样黏人，但想到以后，哪吒还是稍稍有些担心——是不是不应该要孩子才对？  
威灵显赫大将军头疼极了，抽筋这件事他完全没忘，敖丙身上至今还留着那道令他铭肌镂骨的伤痕，狰狞极了，他甚至现在都无法化成完整的龙形，只能勉强化成半龙之体。敖丙一直同他说过去的已经过去了，哪吒却不认为敖丙没有放在心上。  
龙族生产与人族不同，不会见血，甚至比修习一本全新的心法都要容易上好几分，可他们两个的功体其实彼此互克，万一……万一出什么意外。  
大将军内心拔凉拔凉的，甚至想都不敢往下想，也不知他这是什么毛病，都还没到那个时候，就一直往坏处去想。  
然而如今敖丙仿佛变成了一只黏人的猫咪，丝毫不自知，特别喜欢黏在他的怀里不肯走，有时候还会从背后搞偷袭，直接从他背后搂着他的脖子跳上来要他背，直撩得哪吒欲火焚身。  
偏偏太上老君还嘱咐过他，孕期不易做剧烈运动。  
于是大将军也转了性，变得开始小心翼翼，能不让华盖星君走路，就绝对不让他脚落地。加上自从成亲之后，太上老君一掷千金，替华盖星君重新修缮了居所，威灵显赫大将军干脆住在华盖星君的住处不肯搬走了——原本的二层阁楼改成了三层，房间也更加宽敞，连带着外面的小院落也一并加大了一倍有余，顺势在院落中种满了各种灵草奇花，还修了一个种着四季常开不败的冰莲、养了银鱼的小池塘。  
零零碎碎的小物件小玩意送了一大堆，太上老君可所谓是出手相当阔绰了，加上又是天庭中地位数一数二的大能之一，主要掌管丹药房，就成了个亲的时间，所有仙君都知道华盖星君被太上老君罩着了。  
孕期本来就容易情绪不稳定，敖丙煎熬了千年之后更是，脆弱地像是可以随风而逝的烟尘，哪吒不知护得有多紧。  
胃口也出奇地大了起来，今天想吃这明天想吃那，原本一口不碰的精致糕点看到了就要尝一尝，甚至想念起了东海海产……得知此事之后的敖广，险些把整个东海都冰冻打包送上南天门——当然最终没能成功。  
除此之外，敖丙基本没有所谓的妊娠反应，因为是人形，表面上其实看不出来他有孕。  
哪吒有偷偷独自跑去问过太上老君关于龙族生产的问题，老君看着面前这位异常局促不安的大将军也觉得非常好笑，只是对他说：有我老头子在，能有什么事？  
药按照我给你的方子来，一日两次，你知道怎么煎，丹药一日两次，除此之外，每个月这个时候带他过来，我看着给他换药。  
还有，别让他真的吃太多，虽然我知道他胃口不大。  
他虽属玄冰之相，但是他那住处还是过于阴冷，安玄香每天都要点，必须好好保暖，暖炉不能离手，听明白了吗？  
大将军点头如捣蒜，一一记下了，虽然他很想问明明都是天神了，为什么还是会怕冷，可是一想到敖丙每日都不住地往他怀里钻，他又生来体温比较高，模模糊糊地好像明白了什么。

孕期不过才到五个月，敖丙就开始出现怀孕后的另一个征兆——易困，有时候困得仿佛哪吒以为他是去冬眠了。如果没有人来打扰，他能随便找个地方睡上两天两夜。头一次是在哪吒临时要事在身，要下界一趟，回来之后没想到大白天敖丙还在睡觉，吓了他一大跳，抱着人去了太上老君那儿一趟，得了无事的回答后才放下心来。  
之后的值守，敖丙大部分时间都看着书就不小心睡过去了，他被哪吒搂在一捧薄毯中，怀中还被强行塞了一只加了灵草燃着炭火的暖炉。  
等到敖丙迷迷糊糊醒来，发现哪吒居然皱着眉正在看矮几上的其中一本话本子，那话本子好像是某位仙君下凡时顺手捎上来的，转头就送给了敖丙。敖丙一开始并不想收，但是发现那是一本凡间流传讲他与威灵显赫大将军故事的话本，耐不住心中的好奇，便收下了。  
里面的故事曲折又离奇，相爱相杀中只占了相杀那一部分，从头到尾都充斥着漫天的恨意，与现在的敖丙和哪吒之间的关系截然不同。那话本写到了一半，就说他们封了神，千年以来还成天约架，每次抱着不是你死就是我亡的心态——敖丙觉得很好笑，大将军平时都忙着下界斩妖除魔，哪有空天天跟他在南天门约架，再说了，要是真那么打起来，难道天帝就不管吗？  
“你怎么在看这个？”哪吒看得有些一惊一乍，完全没发现敖丙醒了，直到一只手伸过来，把他手里的话本抽走，这才回过神来。  
哪吒隐约有些不爽地看着话本离他而去，有点想一把火烧了，但考虑到敖丙现在的状况，还是忍了下来，问他：“你怎么会有这种东西？”  
“嗯？”敖丙大约是刚睡醒，意识还有些模糊，大脑一下子转不过来，歪了歪头想了许久，调整了一下自己的坐姿，直接面对面坐到了哪吒的怀里，伸手勾住对方的脖子，迷迷糊糊地凑上去给他一个亲吻，“别的仙君送我的……”  
眼睛明明还睁不开，嘴角还勾着含糊的笑意，身上的衣物也在睡觉时被蹭散了，腰带隐约有松开的迹象，腿也不太安分地缠上哪吒的腰。  
“谁送你的？”哪吒喉咙忍不住上下滚动了一下，用余光往下看了看，却看到一小片露在空气中的细腻锁骨，一把托住对方的腰，往自己身上按，不让他乱动点火。  
敖丙的手还勾在哪吒的肩上，身体绵软无力地靠在他身上，皱了皱眉：“……想不起来了……”  
说罢又要凑上去亲他。  
哪吒连忙捂住了他的嘴，不让他继续，又问他：“那你听到最近的传闻了吗？”  
“什么传闻？”敖丙好像有点心不在焉，一把抓住了哪吒的手腕，当着他的面低下头去，微微张嘴含住了他两根手指。  
湿热黏滑的舌头卷了上来，舌尖舔舐过哪吒带着薄茧的指尖、顺着指关节吮进了口腔里。  
哪吒的头皮一麻，想要抽出自己的手指，却被故意咬了一口才被放开。他看着沾满了水光粼粼的龙涎，还带着一圈牙印的手指，忍不住去弹了一下敖丙的额头，看着后者吃痛地皱了皱鼻子，开口道：“听我好好说话，不要乱点火。”  
虽然在明面上拒绝了，但是声音还是喑哑了几分。  
“哦……”敖丙露出一副委屈的模样，干脆埋首到他的颈侧，他今天没束发，白玉簪自然也没带，一头带着星光的银蓝长发倾泻在背，细软又顺滑，“那你说，我听着……”  
连着薄毯把人圈紧了，哪吒这才回到正题上：“有人说你这是龙凤胎？老君跟你说过什么了吗？”  
“不知道……”敖丙的声音闷闷的，像是还没睡醒。  
这个答案好像一点也不意外，哪吒正要叹气，就感觉到自己脖子一热——这位星君居然正大光明开始啃起了大将军的脖子！  
“……敖丙，别乱闹了。”哪吒深呼吸了几次，一把把敖丙扳直了身子。  
结果这位星君仍然是半睁着眼的模样，带着朦胧的困意，却莫名笑得一脸得意洋洋，顺手把压在两人之间的暖炉扫落到了一边，又勾住大将军的脖子，低头往他的脸上啃去，嘟哝道：“龙凤胎？……那不是更好吗？”  
这回哪吒没再拒绝，咬着牙心想着白送上门来的不要白不要，伸手按住敖丙的后颈往自己身上压，唇齿终于迫不及待纠缠在了一起，直把人亲窒息了才好。  
敖丙好不容易才挣脱开获得空气，嘴唇已经被亲得艳红，困意似乎少了几分，神色也跟着清明了起来。他按着哪吒的胸口，感受到两人之间的空气似乎都稀薄了几分，氛围似乎旖旎了起来，眨了眨眼，似乎才意识到刚才做了什么。  
“清醒了吗？”哪吒搂着他，问道。  
“……”敖丙看了看哪吒，又看了看被自己甩在一边的暖炉，只不过是一呼一吸的时间，他立刻又贴到了哪吒的身上，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，无声笑起来，还故意朝哪吒呵了一口热气，“哪吒……你难道就不想欺负我吗？”  
哪吒：“……”什么情况？！  
他忍不住咽了咽口水，下意识把人圈紧了，理智摇摇欲坠：“老君说……”  
“你听老君的做什么？”敖丙半倚在哪吒的身上，俯身舔了一下他的耳垂，吓得哪吒一个激灵，险些没把敖丙搂紧。  
于是哪吒只好用薄毯把敖丙包成了一个粽子，心想着要是再被那么撩拨，那之后怕是要一发不可收拾了，再者，现在敖丙可是在值守，即便这里不会有其他人前来。  
谁知敖丙不依不饶地一把扯开裹在自己身上的薄毯，再次欺身上前，眼睛亮极了，就像天边的星星，他抓着薄毯两侧，张开了双臂，一把铺到了哪吒的身上，用薄毯把两个人一起裹住，脑袋使劲蹭了蹭对方：“老君肯定跟你说了什么，孕期不易进行剧烈运动……其实是他骗你的。哪吒，你还真好骗。”  
哪吒：“……”什么，是老君骗他的吗？不对啊，老君为什么要骗他！  
但是一想到敖丙的身体，哪吒一下子还是怂了，正儿八经地扶住了敖丙歪歪扭扭的身子，使劲把理智拉回来，难得扳起了一张严肃的脸：“咳，不……”  
立刻被敖丙堵了嘴。  
黏人的华盖星君在孕期的性情都不太一样了，简直恨不得成天挂在大将军身上的好。他牵着哪吒的手绕到了自己的身后，将他的手按到了自己的臀上，又在他耳边低语了一句，带着低哑的蛊惑与委屈：“……吒儿，你难道要跑吗？可我后面都湿了……”  
操。哪吒暗骂了一声，从未见过如此秀色可餐的敖丙。  
箭在弦上，居然还在犹豫发不发，敖丙好像不太满意哪吒的反应，低下头去直接扯开对方的领口，就往他的锁骨上啃去。  
终于，理智还是断了弦，哪吒一把把敖丙从自己身上捞了起来，一下子就堵住了敖丙在他身上点火的嘴唇。华盖星君终于受用地伸长了手臂搂住失控的大将军，感觉到眼前的心上人剥去他下身的衣料，又泄愤似的啃上他的胸口。  
敖丙难耐地挺了挺腰，用薄毯将两人裹紧，甚至不等身上的衣物尽数除去，就伸手摸索到对方已经硬的发烫的性器，等不及所谓的前戏，抬了抬自己的腰，就径直坐了下去。  
“呼……你怎么那么急……”哪吒感觉到敖丙后面已经湿了一大片，甚至还在不断地往外冒水，交媾之处黏糊一片，紧致温热的穴肉绞了上来，舒服地让他低喘一声。  
瞬间的一坐到底让敖丙还是稍微有些不适，他微微皱了皱眉，还是全数容纳下了哪吒，抬了抬腿，勾到了对方的腰上，还不等再适应上一会儿，就勾起他的背动起腰来。哪吒蓦然抓紧了敖丙的腰，不让他动得太过厉害。  
敖丙不慎满足，便抱紧了哪吒的脖颈，与他咬耳根，温热的呼吸喷涌在对方的耳根上：“哪吒……你只要别进到那里……就可以……啊……”  
哪吒抓紧了他的腰，狠狠地往里一顶，正好顶到已经半开的腔口上，惊得敖丙下意识往上躲，他有点生气敖丙这种时候撩拨他，大概也知道了敖丙说的是哪里，却故意将性器抵在柔软的腔口处：“你都学会来撩拨小爷了？”  
“……你不喜欢吗？”敖丙缩了缩脖子，好像有点怕他真的顶进去，只好讨好地蹭了蹭他的脸，像只黏人的猫咪一样，“你……不吃这一套吗？”  
“吃，当然吃。只要是你，哪一套我都吃。”哪吒直接翻了个身，把敖丙压在坐垫下，身下的星君眨了眨眼，露出一副乖顺又无辜的神情来。  
好吧，虽然说是欺负，但他还是不舍得真的欺负敖丙。  
心猿意马的敖丙抬起腿勾了勾哪吒的腰，把他往自己身上压了压，身体上对对方的渴求再也隐瞒不住，宛如一把火，蔓延过枯萎之山，迅速燃烧过山脊。  
不过毕竟敖丙仍然身处孕期，哪吒到底也不敢太过放纵，没有狠着劲儿去欺负他，反而是一边同他缠吻一边九浅一深地肏过柔软的花穴。也不知是因为此处没人的关系，还是敖丙因怀孕而性情大变的缘故，这会儿被哪吒肏得舒服了就软软地呻吟，被弄得狠了就仰着头惊喘，一点都不知收敛。  
哪吒近乎迷恋地亲着敖丙的脖颈，在他雪白纤细的脖颈上留下属于自己的痕迹，让他浑身上下都充斥着自己的气味。  
敖丙的一条腿挂到一旁的矮几上，脚趾堪堪勾到了矮几的边缘，又在迷乱的情潮里扫落了上头的果盘，果盘里的水果滚落了一地。接着那条雪白修长的腿又被哪吒捞了回来，缠在自己的腰上。  
在几近高潮时，敖丙忽然搂过哪吒的脖子，睁着一双雾气氤氲的双眼，眼角带着情欲的红，勾魂似的问他：“……如何？……我好吃吗？”  
哪吒全程被这条小龙撩拨地双目赤红，没立刻回答他，只是狠狠地肏过他的敏感处，交合之处水声连连，淫液流了敖丙满臀，甚至弄湿了他身下的薄毯，直弄得他受不了哭了起来，感觉到那花穴胡乱收缩起来，这才肯放过他。  
低头吻上对方微微喘息而张开的艳红薄唇，才道：“那可真是……好得不得了呢。”  
值守期间一场潦草的鱼水之欢很快就谢了幕，而离值守结束的时间也差不多将要结束，敖丙只是下身的衣物被扯去了，其他两人身上的都还尚算完好。但他却一直用腿勾着哪吒的腰，带着满脸不知餍足的情欲，有一下没一下地同他接吻。  
甚至还朝哪吒耳边吹了一口气，懒洋洋道：“……嗯……我们回去继续？”

这还得了？威灵显赫大将军心想，今天怕是要彻底栽在这位星君身上了。  
于是甚至不等值守还有一小段时间，直接用薄毯将人一裹，便擅自提前离了岗，往敖丙的居所飞去。  
不仅要肏得他哭着求饶，还要让他下不了床才好！  
威灵显赫大将军愤恨地心想。

（完）


End file.
